1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backstop supports and more particularly pertains to a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit for supporting a backstop member to prevent items from falling off open back shelving units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backstop supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, backstop supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,508; U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,204; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,045; U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,898; U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,871; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,365.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit. The prior art includes inventions having pole members and brackets mounted to the pole members.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit which has many of the advantages of the backstop supports mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art backstop supports, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes bracket members being adapted to securely fasten with fasteners to a floor; and also includes pole members being securely fastened to the bracket members and being vertically erected upon the floor; and further includes sleeve members being adjustably fastened to the pole members; and also includes backstop support members being attached to the sleeve members for supporting a backstop member positioned behind a shelving unit. None of the prior art describes the bracket members and the arm members of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the backstop support assembly for a shelving unit in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit which has many of the advantages of the backstop supports mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art backstop supports, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit for supporting a backstop member to prevent items from falling off open back shelving units.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new backstop support assembly for a shelving unit that prevents injuries to workers working around the shelving units because the items placed on the shelving units can""t fall off and hit the workers.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.